Happy Ending Override
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: the last problem AU! Something has gone horribly wrong! Dark forces have ripped Twilight from the future and thrown her back to the beginning of the series! All her hopes, dreams, accomplishments and friendships are being undone and destroyed! Who is behind this dastardly plot?


** Happy Ending Override**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

_This is where the magic happens (where the magic happens)..._

Mumbles a sleeping Twilight Sparkle under her breath...

_How the Magic of Friendship-_

Her sleep singing is abruptly stopped as her face falls into her book...She looks around confused, one moment she and her friends were singing a song on a hill and dramatically sending off her student to make friends and now she was...looking at a VERY familiar book she hadn't seen in years... The book where she first read the tale of the mare and the moon, the tale that would lead to her journey of friendship...but why?

Twilight looked around, she was under the tree! This was Canterlot! OLD Canterlot! Before the legion of evil destroyed it! And it's then she realized...she was little! And WINGLESS! She wasn't an Alicorn anymore!

Twilight panicked, something was VERY wrong!

She began to hyperventilate, she needed to find her friends! FAST! She ran through Canterlot, she tried to find somepony, ANYPONY! But no one was around! The city was deserted!

She ran to her old tower, maybe Moondancer could shed light some light on this insanity-

**BOOM!**

She gaped in horror as her old tower was blown to bits, but worse-

"Twilight, HELP!" Screamed a now much younger Spike as he's grabbed by an odd, mechanized, GIANT Tripod that had just burst from the confines of the aforementioned tower.

"SPIKE!" Shouted Twilight, she quickly summoned her magic to rescue her surrogate son. Unfortunately, no longer having her alicorn level reserves and control over her magic completely threw her off and disoriented her.

By the time she could get her younger unicorn body to do ANYTHING. The tripod had already flown into orbit with a screaming Spike stored inside it's chassis. Twilight was REALLY panicking now. She tried to run to the throne room, if this was the past then maybe Celestia-

**BOOM!**

The sky was burning! and so was all of Canterlot! More and more of those tripods were raining from the sky! And so was the sky! Twilight watched in horrified amazement as the blood red burning sky began to MELT like wax! Dripping, scalding and setting aflame anything it touched!

Getting enough control over herself, she managed to use her magic to teleport her to the place that had become her home, her friends home, PONYVILLE!

She quickly teleported and gaped in horror as Ponyville...her sweet, beloved, wonderful Ponyville...was being reduced to rubble!

**MANNULUS mors est. Mors haec reparatio vitae. Gladium cadent omnium finis.**

****MANNULUS mors est. Mors haec reparatio vitae. Gladium cadent omnium finis.****

******MANNULUS mors est. Mors haec reparatio vitae. Gladium cadent omnium finis.******

The ominous, creepy latin-chanting that was now coming from everywhere yet nowhere was so haunting that Twilight almost didn't hear-"Let me go yah creep!" Twilight looked behind her just in time to see Rainbow getting abducted by the tripod, it blasted into space before Twilight could do anything!

"RAINBOW! NO!" Cried Twilight as she tried to run forward-

"TWILIGHT, HELP!" Twilight turned around just in time to see Fluttershy be abducted as well. She tried to save someone, ANYONE. But she was too weak and disoriented and the tripods too strong and numerous. Twilight had no choice but to watch as one by one...her friends were taken from her...

A sobbing Twilight didn't even care when she too was scooped up and blasted away...what was the point? All was lost... She barely registered as she felt herself bound, a hood put over her head...

...

Many...hours? Days? Seconds? Months?...Twilight didn't know how long she traveled...and she no longer cared...nothing left to do...but wait for the inevitable and pray to Faust she would at least see her friends in the next life...

She could feel someone grabbing her hood, they pulled it off-

**SURPRISE!**

The mane six and Spike blinked, they were altogether...at Bronycon?

...and just like that, they all laughed. It had been a PRANK! A horrific grimdark prank to mess up Pinkie's 'pinkie sense' so the surprise party wouldn't be spoiled!

"Aw you guys! You totally got us!" Laughed Twilight appreciatively.

As one all the Bronies and Pegasisters got together to sing in honor of the ponies that they loved and had given them so much joy...

**...(Play ****The music for 'Thank you for the fun' by ****VocalScorePony over this, it's great!)...**

As one their fans begin to sing...

**Thank you for the friends we've made, **  
** Thank you for the songs we've played, **  
** Thank you for everything you've done. **  
** Thank you for everything, **  
** Thank you for the joy you bring, **  
** Thank you, oh thank you for the fun. **

A screen with a familar book on it began to open...

**A little show that came on ten years ago, **  
** It changed our lives more than we would ever know. **  
** We can look back and remember all the fun, **  
** All we discovered in ourselves and everyone. **

Nightmare moon...winter wrap up...The 'grand' galloping galla...

** We may be standing at the end of a rainbow, **  
** But the next one's shining bright, however far it goes. **  
** And if we take it, well the last one's always there. **  
** The love and joy you found ain't going anywhere! **

Discord... the MMM cake...the wedding...

**Thank you for the friends we've made, **  
** Thank you for the songs we've played, **  
** Thank you for everything you've done. **  
** Thank you for everything, **  
** Thank you for the joy you bring, **  
** Thank you, oh thank you for the fun. **

Crystal empire...Dash becoming a Wonderbolt...Twilight's ascension...

**You taught us oh so much, and we took it to heart, **  
** We learnt the elements of friendship from the start. **  
** Magic, kindness, loyalty and honesty, **  
** A load of Laughter, and generosity. **

** Don't look so sad, I swear it's not the end, **  
** It's a new beginning, for you and your new friends. **  
** You brought us together, now together we will stay, **  
** The last ten years were great, but tomorrow's a new day. **

Tirek...Twilight's castle...Starlight's redemption...

**Thank you for the friends we've made, **  
** Thank you for the songs we've played, **  
** Thank you for everything you've done. **  
** Thank you for everything, **  
** Thank you for the joy you bring, **  
** Thank you, oh thank you for the fun. **

Equestria girls...Thorax befriending Spike...The changelings redemption...

** You made a show that caught us off guard, **  
** Who would've ever thought, that we would come this far. **  
** You gave us oh so much more than just a show. **  
** And now we're standing at the end of this rainbow. **

The return of the Pillars...the school of friendship...the young six...

**Thank you for the friends we've made, **  
** Thank you for the songs we've played, **  
** Thank you for everything you've done. **  
** Thank you for everything, **  
** Thank you for the joy you bring, **  
** Thank you, oh thank you for the fun. **

The final battle...the final coronation...the final 'problem'...

** Thank you, oh thank you for the fun!**

There wasn't a single dry eye in the house as the ponies hugged their legions of fans, "Thank you." Whispered a crying Twilight.

"Y'know...this story doesn't really belong in 'dark'." Points out an equally sobbing Pinkie. "True, but if I'd put down 'Comedy'. The twist ending would have been spoiled!" "Fair enough."

The ponies and their fans partied long into the night...where it ends...well that's up to you my fellow fans...for really as long as our beloved ponies are in our hearts and we have ideas to write on this gorgeous site...the adventures will never truly end... in Jesus name I praise everyone(and Pony) Ahmen...

(Seriously, though someone pray for ponies to be in heaven, that would ROCK!)

…III...

**FIN...?**

**To be continued?**

**AN: The song is 'Thank you for the fun' by ****VocalScorePony**

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
